


Phone Call

by qaolu



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaolu/pseuds/qaolu
Summary: Buck wants to revisit old flames and Eddie is too busy trying to dodge them.
Relationships: Ana Flores/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I would imagine (in a perfect world) leads up into the season finale. Enjoy!

Buck wants to call Abby.

Hen calls bullshit.

“You were like a lovesick puppy dog with her,” she stirs her coffee, “She used you for your seductively stupid manchild energy and then ditched you to tour Europe.”

“I have never met her and I agree,” Eddie shrugs, “Dude, you’ve probably grown so much since then.”

“And,” Chim circled around the table, “It was like you were having sex with your mom.”

“Chim!” Buck growled, getting up, “I’m gonna kill you.”

“Talk to your sister and make sure she’s okay with my murder,” Chim leaned on his hands, smiling in a manner only done by someone who knows their ass might be beat _or_ by chance saved to get roasted at a later date. It was a slightly lazy afternoon at the firehouse and Buck, still reeling from a late night where his new friend passed away and his sister had renewed her trust in him, was too tired to properly chastise Howie. That battle was for another day.

“Look, just think about it. Maybe we could meet up and have some sense of closure,” he offered, “Since we clearly parted on not the best terms.”

“By closure...” Eddie popped a tortilla chip into his mouth, “Do you mean sex?” Everyone laughed, but Diaz’s jovial teasing didn’t match the dark glint in his eyes, “Cause that’s what it used to mean.”

“No, ugh,” Buck was getting frustrated, “Never mind. Not like I need to consult you all to tell me what to do anyway.”

He was about to storm off when Bobby finally put his two cents in on the matter.

“That’s why we love ya, kid. You would do the exact opposite with no hesitation.”

No one could argue with that.

At his loft, Buck slipped off his shoes and turned the lights on. Recent events had made his quite spacious apartment seem very small, too tight and without enough air to breathe. He was _lonely_. A flame hadn’t been lit in his heart of the same ferocity as when Abby had breathed it to life, and although they did only date for a short time, it was genuine love. Reflections of his first real relationship with a woman who not only understood his flaws but made sure Buck was aware of hers played on repeat; or, at least that’s what he saw with rose colored glasses for months after she left him, standing at the airport to never welcome her home.

When Abby’s apartment had grown to the same low frequency, a shadow of its former self once filled with both joy and sorrow, he had chosen to shut out the pulsing beat to pursue his own rhythm. Now, with more best friends to surround himself with and his sister returning into his life, he was better off. Just...a bit lacking in the romance department. A couple of failed dates here and there along with the brief period where Ali came into the picture ended as a reminder that nothing would replicate his experience with Abby.

That, he decided over a beer, was a good thing. Lost in his thoughts, he thought of calling Abby, someone, anyone. Fingers danced over the contacts page, then he dashed quickly over into the favorites section. Eddie was the second number to the top, the circular image by his name a cute shot of them and Christopher together. Buck smiled honestly and broke out of the self-inflicted stupor his mind had brought upon him on a random night alone.

Eddie’s number picked up on the second ring, but it was Christopher’s voice instead.

“Buck!” he chimed, “Why are you calling my dad? It’s late, haha. I miss you.” He could hear Eddie trying but failing to grab the phone in the background as Christopher playfully refused to hand it over.

“I miss you too buddy,” Buck laughed, “What are you guys up to? Something tells me it’s super fun and that _you_ are the man I should be speaking to,” he continued.

“We are doing homework, but Dad told me if I finish then we can watch a movie,” Christopher practically buzzed through the device, “You should be here!”

“Actually,” Eddie wrestled the phone away, “I was about to call you. I don’t understand this essay prompt at all.”

“Well,” Buck began, kind of confused because no one had ever asked him about anything academic. Usually, it was just scattered questions about benching limits and instructions on how to be the world’s biggest idiot. He was interrupted by another voice that made no sense.

“I think I can handle it after hours,” came through the speaker, a hazy feminine lull to the words. Buck realized. _Oh, shit_. Ana. He had kind of forgotten the woman existed, but didn’t realize that Eddie and Ana were at that point where she would be over while Christopher was there. His teacher. Who was now dating his dad. That’s what Buck guessed for the moment, because why else would she be there?

“I feel like that breaks some sort of code,” Eddie sounded embarrassed, “Look, Christopher has to talk about an event of some magnitude that taught him a lesson. He keeps going on and on about the tsunami and I think Ana, I mean Ms. Flores, is going to start pulling hairs if he mentions it again. Got any ideas?”

Buck is kind of stumped. This whole situation reeks of an ethical dilemma that he is glad he is barely present for, at least physically. Trying to tell your student whose father is your boyfriend that he cannot write about traumatic events sounds kind of shitty, but he thinks it’s mostly a joke. Or not. Who knows.

“Well, there could be...” he trails off.

“Ah! What about the time that the lady with Santa thought you and Dad were a couple? That taught me that you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” Christopher proudly declared. Buck felt hot under the collar and realized it was a blessing in disguise that he couldn’t see Eddie or his girlfriend’s reaction.

“Christopher,” Eddie cleared his throat, “That...that could work. I guess.”

“Buck is like my second dad,” Christopher continued, probably to Ana, “He’s my best friend. Ms. Flores is my dad’s friend but I don’t really know why he needs one when she has lots of students and he has Buck.”

He almost falls over. _Thank god it’s not FaceTime, thank god it’s not FaceTime..._

“And on that note, goodbye Buck,” Eddie clicks the phone off. Buck is sitting there, slack jawed and in awe. He has no clue what just happened. The apartment is suffocating him. He wonders how much the neighbors would hear if he started screaming to let off steam.

But wait, he pauses. Why is he embarrassed? It’s not like Christopher said anything wrong. The kid is just processing his teacher dating his dad, that’s all. Nothing more.

He’s pounding back the beer bottle when a text lights up his phone.

_Sorry, dude. Christopher is still weird about this whole thing._

Buck sighs to no one and starts typing a reply.

_No problem. Love that kid to death. Didn’t know Christopher knew yet. I figured you were seeing each other more often, but it’s hard for him to understand that there’s Ms. Flores the teacher and Ana the girlfriend. Give him some time._

Eddie’s reply is slightly delayed, with a half-laughing, half-crying emoji.

_Don’t know if I have that kind of time with Ana’s reaction._

He’s confused at that, slightly. Badly? As in angry or uncomfortable? Maybe even weirded out to a degree that warrants further discussion outside of listening ears. Buck decides he doesn’t really care and decides not to follow up. Eddie has a full plate right now, between juggling Ana’s apparently negative response and Christopher’s incomplete homework.

The second beer warms his stomach. Flipping through television channels, he realizes that boredom has overtaken the confusion from earlier. His phone is still silent, numb to the world and oblivious to Buck’s change in mood. The emptiness slowly beckons him, inviting him towards temptation.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks.

Abby’s number was deleted a long time ago, but Buck remembers it.

Beep, beep.

“The number you have dialed is not in service,” the phone robotically said, “Please hang up and try again.”

Buck was at a complete loss. _Surely it must just be a misdial_.

His fingers dashed along the buttons on the screen in a familiar pattern.

“The number you have dialed-”

“Fuck!” Buck accidentally sent the blankets flying onto the coffee table.

She had either changed her number, stopped paying her bill or blocked him entirely.

“That’s kind of hilarious,” Chim cackled, slapping Buck on the back, “You tried, man.”

“It’s not funny, it’s frustrating,” the other exhaled, “Want to hear something actually funny?”

“I like funny,” Hen swooped in for the kill, “Spill it.”

Buck cracked his knuckles, exaggerating his eyebrows, “Christopher called me his second dad last night. In front of Ana.”

“In front of who?” Hen snorted, “Just kidding. Well, we’ve been calling it. You two are practically married and repressing your sexuality like it was a competitive game,” she smirked. Chim howled, eliciting a response from Buck even Evan himself didn’t anticipate.

“We’re just best friends!” He lost all the humor in his tone. Hen and Chim were staring at each other when Eddie came up the stairs looking uncharacteristically bashful. The teasing duo took this as a cue to bow out gracefully and Buck could hear Hen saying something about a bet. He would investigate later. Only thing that mattered now was smoothing out whatever happened between him and his best friend last night.

“What happened there?” Eddie bit his lip, pausing, “Nevermind. I don’t want to know. Sorry about last night. Christopher might’ve had a little too much sugar and got a tad too expressive, if you know what I mean.” He was still avoiding making eye contact, rolling up the cuffs of his sleeves.

“No problem,” Buck quirked out a grin, “When can I come over again, by the way? As long as it doesn’t run into your time with Ana or anything.”

Evan had no clue why he felt so hopeful. His friend was clearly in a different headspace.

“Well, after last night I’m not sure if we’ll be seeing each other outside of Christopher’s school stuff. She got a little upset, then worked herself into a fit about dating one of her student’s dads. I think Christopher would’ve had a better night at your place, honestly,” he grew hushed. The air between them that usually felt light turned heavy, thick with uncertainty. Buck realized he was leaving Eddie hanging with some kind of answer. Again.

“You know he’s always welcome with me,” Buck left his post by the fruit bowl and sat on the stool next to Eddie, testing the distance between them, “I’m sorry about Ana.”

“No, we knew it was a risk,” Eddie waved dismissively, “We just had a really good connection.”

 _So do we,_ Buck felt himself thinking. He wanted to knock himself upside the head.

“Sounds like...” his voice drifted off, but he placed a reassuring hand on Eddie’s shoulder, “We need to take your mind off of things. You, me, Christopher. No homework or anything. Just movies and popcorn.”

Eddie brightened at that, leaning on the table, “Sure, man. How does five sound?”

 _It’s a date_ , Buck wanted to say.

“I’ll be there or be square,” he shot finger guns.

_Why?! Why Evan Buckley?! Jesus Christ._

The thankful noise of a siren indicated a call coming in that immediately diffused the tension and sent the entire team into action. Buck sat next to Hen on the way to the job and saw her knowing smile only grow larger.

He turned as red as the firetruck and hoped the day would go by faster.

“It says the number is out of service,” Maddie tells Buck over the phone, “Why?”

Yes. Buck did have his sister check call logs for Abby’s number to make sure she hadn’t called in to report anything like being murdered or simply just _if_ that was still her number. He would’ve asked Athena, but she scared him sometimes.

“No reason,” he hums, “Can you tell who it was registered to or anything?”

“Buck, I’m not stupid. It’s already in the system, I know who it is, or should I say whose number it used to be. Why are you calling her? I thought we just talked about this.”

He felt like a dumbass. Again.

“I was wondering if she changed her number or blocked me,” Buck sheepishly answered Maddie, shuffling his feet, “I know I have you, Mads, but I can’t stop thinking about being alone. At the end of the day, I come home to no one. I guess I wanted to finish things with Abby.”

The time was around three, and he had just gotten home to rush a quick shower and pick an outfit for Eddie’s house. He usually wanted something casual, an article of clothing that could brave butter stains or drool from a snoring Christopher on his chest.

“Look, Buck, don’t you think it’s meant to be that she has a different number now? If the world really wanted you two to meet again, it would happen in a much more dramatic way than booty calling her at three in the morning.”

“One, it was not a booty call. Ew. That is so Buck 1.0. Two, modern Buck is a grown ass man who wants to close a chapter of his life so he can go on to bigger and better things,” he scanned the closet for his favorite pink sweater, finding it in a pile on the floor. Typical bachelor’s pad.

“Right. I’m just trying to protect my baby brother,” Maddie sounded amused on the line, “What are your plans tonight?”

“Movie night with Eddie and Christopher,” Buck beamed to no one, checking his teeth in the mirror, “I think it’s The Trolls Movie. I don’t know. I just show up and eat the food.”

“Ooh la la,” his sister sounded from the cell phone, “What a fancy date night for you and Eddie.”

“It’s not like that,” Buck tried to argue, but felt lately it wasn’t worth the fight, “Anyways, gotta go. Love you.”

“Love you too, Buck. Remember to use protection,” Maddie ended the call, seemingly satisfied with her words. Surely she would be repeating them to Chim later as ample fodder for the future.

Evan crashed onto his bed, realizing he got ready far too early. Thoughts swirled through, all blurring together. For some reason, the entire rest of mankind was pairing these two best friends together in a romance, unbeknownst to them. Well, until now. It was like Abby and Ana were two petals of the same flower to grow only for the sole purpose of telling the pair all too similar goodbyes. Didn’t matter, anyway. Buck was sure that Eddie was a flustered straight man trying to convince his son that what Christopher’s big, doe eyes actually saw was merely a candid, close bond between two men. There was nothing wrong with their friendship. Old wounds healed after the lawsuit, except things did turn a bit weird when Eddie fell head over heels for Ana. The time spent as a trio shrank down to a bare minimum, Buck would be kidding himself if he said he didn’t miss their “family” time together. In fact, when Buck wasn’t complaining about coming home to an empty apartment, he was going straight to Eddie’s after work for drinks and good company. Their long talk in kitchens, carefully conversing as to not wake Christopher long into the night, was everything he needed on most nights.

 _Unless_ , Buck paused, staring at the ceiling. _It could be...more_.

In spite of the fact that the firehouse was a warm, welcoming environment where gender and sexuality were celebrated rather than shoved under the rug (thanks Hen), Buck never told the others he was bisexual. It just didn’t come up in conversation. Maddie knew, and pretty much everyone likely knew to some extent, but he never saw Eddie as something other than what he talked about. Women were mentioned in phases from Shannon to Ana and nothing in between.

He wrestled with his thoughts some more, then noticed it was time to drive over.

_Come on, you absolute disaster. Have some totally normal dinner with your nonsexual partner and your adopted son. Put the car in gear and go._

The roads stretched on and on.

When Buck got to Eddie’s house, he was utterly confused. Carla and Christopher were coming out, and the younger bounced excitedly down the driveway. He saw Buck and smiled wider than the sun could shine, a true beacon of positivity.

“Buck!” Christopher broke his hold on Carla and rushed forward as fast as he could, meeting him at the car, “Carla is taking me out to dinner.”

“Huh,” he switches his gaze to Carla, trying to pick her brain, “I thought I was-”

“ _We_ are going to get food and maybe go to the mall,” Carla cut him off, an edge to her voice as she tries to convey something to Buck without Christopher understanding, “It’s his choice. Kid wants McDonald’s but I told him we can have real food.”

“McDonald’s!” Christopher cheers.

Buck decided to shut up and help Carla get Christopher into her car, patiently helping the boy get comfortable. He’s twinkling the whole time, face in a gleeful expression reminding Buck of stars that brighten the whole sky. _I love this kid more than he will ever know_.

“Love you Buck,” Christopher says goodbye as Carla shuts the door, then pulls Buck to the side away from the vehicle momentarily.

“Love you...too?” Buck’s voice dips as the woman tugs his arm away, “Carla, I am so confused. Do you even work this late usually?”

“I am today,” she cocks her head, realizing Buck has no clue what is going on, “Eddie told me you guys needed some time alone. I didn’t pry, but it sounds juicy. You’ll have to let me know at a later date. For now,” Carla winked, “We’re off to get milkshakes and fries full of chemicals.”

As they pulled out of the driveway, Buck was lost. Dumbfounded, even. He signed up for a night with his boys, and didn’t think that Eddie and him were on bad terms after last night. What could they have to talk about? His stomach churned at the thought of a confrontation for ruining whatever Eddie had with Ana.

 _Deep breaths, Evan_ , he knocked on the door. Nothing was making sense anymore.

A somewhat typical Eddie answered, but he looked _weird._ Not angry, but a far cry from happy. Buck’s chest tightened in a mixture of fear and anxiety for the events about to unfold.

“Hey,” his lips drew into a fine line, “Sorry about, uh. Changing the plans. We need to talk.”

_Oh shit_. The two words are always on his mind. He fucks up a lot.

“About what?” Buck stepped past him into the living room, “Eddie, I’m sorry about Ana. I didn’t think she would get so testy about something like that. Honestly, she sounds kind of homophobic,” his voice got louder, and he spun on his heels to test Eddie’s reaction. There was none, then a flash of an indiscernible color. A bristle of what could have been anger slowly began to tinge the other’s features.

“That’s not it,” Eddie crossed his arms, “Well, I guess it is. You need to be honest with me,” he realized that those words sounded foolish after basically lying to his face.

There was a beat missed, a clock ticked.

“Yeah?” Buck pressed, concerned.

“Are you really trying to talk to Abby again?”

The question threw the other, who had been expecting...well, _not_ that. He crossed the threshold into the kitchen, knowing the layout enough that even in the dim lighting, his body could back up enough so that it would bump into the island, meeting his back muscles. Eddie waited, and flipped on the light.

“So?”

“Dude, I don’t get why this feels like an interrogation,” Buck tried to quell the budding apprehension rising up from within, “Yes. She changed her number, though.”

“Did you want to pick up where you left off?” Eddie’s attention was on the floorboards, “What was the reason?”

Buck had no idea what was going on.

“Eddie,” he tried to gain back the other’s focus, “I don’t know why you want to know so badly, but no. I was going to give her not _exactly_ a piece of my mind but something like that. She left me, and I realized that I was basically a ‘lovesick puppy dog’ and she was a grown ass woman who-,” he swallowed, “kind of used me and then left to find herself while I found myself completely alone in an apartment that smelled like sickness and death.”

“Okay,” Eddie blinked, searching.

Buck took that as cue to keep going.

"I loved Abby once, but that’s not me anymore. I’m just lonely and sick of being single,” he scratched his head, “You know?”

Eddie was staring at him in an almost feral daze. Blink, blink.

“What, man?” Buck was getting fed up with the mind games.

“If I kissed you, would you never be able to work with me again?” Eddie asked, closing the distance between them but not going for any kind of action yet. His arms went to the counter behind their bodies, trapping Buck between his limbs. He smelled of cologne and vanilla, danger and temptation.

“...What?” Buck meant to be louder, except it came out as a whisper. The room was spinning, a dizzy sickness overcoming the house.

“You heard me.” 

“If you kissed me,” Buck repeated back, “I’m not sure I would be able to stop there.”

The response took a moment to register in Eddie’s mind before settling in the electric current between the two men, charged and fiery.

“Hm,” Eddie enjoyed the reaction, “I’ll hold you to that.”

He leaned forward and moved from the counter to wrap long fingers around Buck’s jaw, taking the other in a prolonged, slow kiss. Buck unintentionally moaned a little, realizing how much _fuck,_ he really wanted this. Everything about it, from the attraction to the simplicity. It just made _sense_.

“Eddie,” Buck went back for more, talking in between shared breaths, “Fuck, Eddie. I love you. Not anyone else,” he pulled away, only to have Eddie reconnect their mouths again, slipping tongue in at the same time. The other trailed kisses on his neck afterwards, praising the skin he once wanted so badly to touch. “I should have told you when you came up from underground,” Buck finished breathlessly as Eddie started nibbling slightly on the exposed flesh, memorizing the landscape of the nape before moving on to more vulnerable parts.

Eddie sunk his teeth into Buck’s nape to claim his territory, leaving a blossoming pink hickey that matched the other’s signature birthmark, “Me, uh. Me too. I...” he admired the handiwork before encircling a finger around Buck’s nipple, easily bypassing the material of the sweater in their cross between a long-awaited confession and the moment they could no longer keep their hands off each other, “...Evan. Wait a second. I’m sorry.”

Buck, lulled to speechlessness, took time to catch his breath until he broke from the trance. The other, face overtaken by what he now recognized as arousal, tried to pace the conversation. A sudden apology further startled him from the sensual interaction he’d been daydreaming about for months, a meeting of emotions and tantalizing physical sensation.

“Ana could tell my actual feelings as soon as that call ended, but I heard you were still fixated on Abby. She knew that I was hiding the way I felt about you and have been for a while. I just thought I should ask you in a place where we could have privacy, but I didn’t expect-” he caught himself, then squeezed Buck’s pinkish brown nipple to assert his dominance over the taller man, “that things would escalate this quickly. I wanted it to be much more romantic than this. Candles, roses, wine.”

“Mhm,” Buck hummed, grabbing Eddie’s hips to bring them closer, “You know I’m a beer guy myself, but I think this is pretty romantic. We’ve both been oblivious to what everyone else knew. Fighting the feelings deep inside, or something,” he slipped a hand under his former friend’s denim, chasing the fabric back to squeeze his ass.

“Yeah?” Eddie’s dick was already getting hard against Buck, restricted by jean material, “Speaking of deep inside. Let me fuck you. Please,” he groaned, unable to resist.

He didn’t have to ask Buck again.

Leaning against the kitchen island, Buck took his grip from Eddie’s ass to pull the intrusive sweater over his head, exposing the muscular frame underneath. Already adept at provoking a reaction, the man opposite him teased the same nipple with his tongue, watching Buck writhe in pleasure. He lets Eddie take control for a few fleeting moments until he gets dangerously close to the hem of his own pants, a belt blocking the entryway to their shared gratification.

“No,” Buck pouts, not ready yet to give in to submissivity, “Let me suck you off first.”

“You’re bossy,” Eddie licks a stripe down the other’s abdominal muscles, thankful for the sheer glory of those sculptured attributes, “For someone who is going to be taking _my_ dick, you have a lot to say.”

“Did you expect anything less?” Buck shows teeth in his almost giddy revelation, tilting Eddie’s jaw upwards, “Punish me for it later.”

“That I can do,” Eddie pressed a kiss to the stomach he was busy appreciating and rose from the halfway on the floor position to envelop Buck’s lips once more. Busy with the unwanted clothing, Buck undid Eddie’s lower layer, nimble fingers giving zippers no reason to continue existing in their supportive state. The briefs were a deep maroon, Buck’s favorite color. It was the perfect mixture of a red like fire and blueish shades of hope that stitched together seamlessly, outlining Eddie’s ass and member in blissful harmony. He tugged at the hem of the henley shirt still on his lover’s upper half and wordlessly wished it would disappear. Buck let their cocks touch through the fibrous material, realizing with another _oh, shit_ that Eddie was somehow even bigger than him. Evan had been adamant for years that he was pretty gifted in that department, but this was transcendent. He’s lost in the lustful pining when Eddie catches that gaze, appearing far too satisfied. Moments later, his shirt is on the floor by the pants, keeping them company on the tile.

Buck takes the underwear off slowly, unveiling Eddie’s growing erection that bounces out from the constraining material to display the full length and girth that leave him sick with desire. It curves a bit to the left, but it is _Eddie_. He was about to feel the fulfilling taste of someone who had been unintentionally playing with his heart for years, taking up the vast inside of his mouth.

“Be a good boy and take it,” Eddie watches as the other gets on his knees, content at his position. The praise goes straight to Buck’s dick, but he ignores it to take Eddie’s shaft into a waiting mouth, grunting with pleasure as it slides past his lips in a consistent motion. He keeps eye contact as he sucks, making Eddie’s toes curl at the intensity. Buck has had much practice, except he didn’t think it would come into play like this.

He sets the cock free from the confines of his lips and watches it flop back into place, then Buck grabs the base tightly and strokes ever so subtly up the length. Placing his mouth on the tip, he licks over the sensitive parts where the feeling is exaggerated, blood rushing to the ends.

“Shit,” Eddie curses, “You look so pretty like this.”

Buck sends vibrations through the member with a smug sound from his vocal cords, the noise throbbing against skin. There’s an unspoken understanding that Buck is demanding but wants to bottom, whereas Eddie is happy just to watch him squirm. Also, Eddie telepathically knows Buck aims to please, a boy with a praise kink who wants to be appreciated for his efforts.

The mere thought gets Buck excited, but he’s distracted from the blowjob when Eddie shakes his head.

“I don’t want to cum in your mouth,” he bares a steely expression, “I want to cum in your ass.”

A nod from Buck signals him releasing the dick with a drawn out move, eager for more. His knees get off from the floor and they stand directly in front of each other, mutually checking out their newfound partner. Eddie breaks the brief silence by kissing more, and they find their way to the bedroom. Buck had only seen this room as where Eddie gets ready in the morning, not where Eddie would be pushing him onto the mattress to play pillow princess. As the man pulls off his disrespectful jeans and boxers, _how dare they still be on_ _when Eddie has been naked this whole time_ , Buck relishes in the feeling of Eddie wanting to rip off his clothes like an animal. He himself is hard too, precome soaking the discarded clothing.

Eddie basks in the glow momentarily of Buck’s ass being out in the air for him, waiting to be dominated and dripping full of semen. He almost hissed as he placed another careful hickey on Buck’s left cheek, slapping the other. Buck’s eyes glaze over slightly as the man fishes in a bedside drawer for lube, bypassing bottles of lotions to find the fateful tube.

"You’re so hot and ready for me,” Eddie croons, squeezing out some of its contents, “Are you ready for a finger?”

Buck nodded fervently.

He pushes the first digit in, working the hole into a short-circuiting indulgence with ease. Evan moans, unable to stop himself from slightly bouncing to get the finger even deeper and harder. He’s taken a whole fist before. Well, not Eddie’s. Who knows if he had the potential to fit those all in the opening of his ass. Time would only tell.

“Greedy,” Eddie brushed lips along his back, placing a kiss on each dip of the spine, “Need another one already?”

“Y-yeah,” Buck heaved, his dick twitching, “But I want...want your cock.”

Eddie worked the second finger, delighted with the mess he was making, “You already had your mouth on it. You can’t wait anymore?”

“No,” Buck reached to jerk himself off, but Eddie’s other hand swatted it away.

“No. Let me do it,” he had one hand in Buck’s ass and the other stroking him from his position propped up and pretty, “Tell me how much you want me.”

“I’ve been ready for you for so long, ah,” Buck reeled, attacked on all sides with passion, “Please, Eddie. I want you to cum in my ass until I’m screaming for you. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Perfect,” Eddie mused, slipping a third finger in briefly.

He pulled the three out, still slick with Buck’s sweat and the lube, leaving space for Eddie to reconfigure them into a more suitable placement for their bodies to intertwine. His full attention returned to the open behind, beckoning a penetration. As Eddie slowly eased the tip inside, Buck braced for the overwhelming warmth about to radiate from the mutual meeting of skin. His arms were about to buckle when Eddie bypassed the outer walls of his ass to nestle deeply in the hole, causing Buck to practically melt onto the sheets.

It was like they were meant to be.

Eddie rocked back and forth into the other, large member easily doing wonders. _Fuck_ , Buck thought. _Shit, shit shit_.

“You can go faster,” Buck managed to squeak, sensing the apprehension of his mate, “I can take it.” The responsive smile beamed through his chest and colored his cheeks without Buck even having to see it settle on Eddie’s face.

“I know you can,” he passed the threshold again and again, slowly ramping up, “Just trying to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

The genuine nature of his words almost made Buck want to cry, overcome by emotion in the midst of their sexual encounter. Eddie was still the same sweet, compassionate friend as before. Just now, they were far beyond that. Didn’t hurt that his favorite person kept calling him nicknames that made his heart do back flips and dick pulse with immeasurable pride.

Starting to go at a more elevated pace, Eddie manages to hit the prostate.

“Eddie,” Buck cried, “It feels so good. So, so good.”

He is getting close, a hot fire building inside him. Buck orgasms onto the bed way too fast for his liking, unable to control himself, and that only turns Eddie on more. In a melding mixture of whimpers and hitched breaths, the man on top plunges his member in all the way to its fullest extent, reaching the core of Buck’s entire being.

“Cum for me,” Buck pleads, unable to bear the intensity much longer without releasing again himself, “Eddie! I...”

“I’m coming,” the other climaxes, filling Buck up to the brim. Eddie then collapses on top of him, perspiration making their backs cling together. They lay there, covered in messes neither want to clean, bound by semen and sweat. Eddie removed himself and rolled over to lie on his back, Buck still facing the bed but alright with the situation spilled all around the mattress. He puts his chin in his hands again, simply looking at the other. Both of them have shiteating grins plastered on and they smell like they’re in need of a shower.

“I do love you, Buck,” Eddie finally says, in a hoarse tone, “Took me awhile to say it, but I do.”

“I love you too,” Buck smiles wider, turning to lay on his side, “Was it everything you hoped and dreamed for, big shot?”

“Shut up,” Eddie snickered, rubbing his nose against the other, “Pretty good, Evan.”

Eventually, they resigned to getting up and grabbing towels, tossing the ruined sheets in a hamper to be cleansed of their sins. Eddie signaled with a nod over to the bathroom, wishing for hot water against his back to splash away the scent.

Buck stopped him, squaring hands on tanned hips again, “How did Ana know?”

“I think the better question is how we didn’t know,” he replied, enjoying the exchange.

Holding back was never a strong point for Buck.

“I didn’t even know you were interested in men,” he blurted out, making Eddie chuckle rather than appear offended in any capacity.

“Had a boyfriend in high school,” Eddie kissed him, “You’re much better, though.”

Buck rolled his eyes, turning the light switch on with exaggerated disgust, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Eddie winked, turning the shower on.

After they cleaned themselves off, holding each other in their new normal, the two men made the bed to avoid any suspicion from Christopher. Kid already knew too much. Buck, slightly embarrassed at not having a change of clothes, reached a new level of elation when he realized he could wear Eddie’s instead. They felt like home.

Cuddling on the couch, Buck had a random thought.

“You know, I think my whole thing with Abby was a weird way to process my issues with my mother,” he mumbled, “Not in a Freud way. I mean, emotionally.”

“Interesting,” Eddie pretended to think harder, “What reminded you of that?”

“For starters, I’m actually going to be with someone who won’t leave me,” he ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair, touseling the dark locks, “You’ll have a hard time doing that. Christopher likes me more.”

The laugh that came out of Eddie was loud. It was glorious, but was interrupted by the turn of a key in the lock for the front door.

“Speak of the angel,” Buck hopped up, not really caring who knew that Eddie and him were a thing now. The door swung open, and Carla came through first, leading Christopher. She scanned him, wondering why he was stuck in a permanent upturn of the mouth.

“How’d you two make out?” Carla asked, then realized it was the wrong question, “Oh.”

Christopher passed her, ready to hug his Dad.

“Hey, bud,” Eddie gave him a hug, trying to read the vibe of the Carla versus Buck staredown, “Have fun with Carla?”

“Not nearly as much fun as you had with Buck,” she scoffed.

“My dads love each other!” Christopher gushed, understanding only the innocent version of events, “Well, Buck is my Buck and my dad is my dad.”

“Well said,” Buck awkwardly agreed, hands enveloping Eddie’s seamlessly, “And yes, they do.”

If Carla didn’t already know that as soon as Buck introduced her to Eddie, she would have fainted...but everyone knew.

Except them.


End file.
